Carne & Sangue
by Krol Lork
Summary: Numa guerra milenar da qual não se lembra mais a razão,tanto vampiros quanto lobisomens sabiam que nas garras um do outro encontrariam apenas ódio,dor e morte.Já aos humanos,restaria somente o medo do fim nos dentes das bestas.Mas há sempre desajustados.
1. Chapter 1

A escuridão de piche dominava as janelas enquanto a carruagem balançava pela estrada acidentada.

Tara, entediada, passava os olhos verdes pelo campo imerso na calma silenciosa da noite. Mas, na verdade, já estava bastante cansada de ficar olhando os campos da Europa passarem pelas janelas, indo de uma cidade à outra aos caprichos de Aldric.

Já fazia muito tempo que aquela medida não era necessária.

- Chegaremos logo, Tara. Eu sei que você já deve ter se cansado da viagem agora...

Aldric Aitor Algesco du Langres, seu senhor, mestre, e pai. Algesco – nome ganho enquanto servia ao Império Romano, significando frio, gélido – era um velho vampiro de rosto carrancudo e olhos mesquinhos, que, com um nariz levemente adunco e sobrancelhas arqueadas, possuía traços finos e aristocráticos. Era muito branco, e esguio, na verdade quase franzino, e levemente encurvado, lembrando um maldoso condor decrépito.

O que Aldric dissera era demonstrado pela mudança do que se passava nas janelas: a paisagem campestre tornava-se periodicamente mais urbana, enquanto a carruagem aproximava-se de seu destino, a Londres elisabetana.

Um tempo depois, a diligência estacionou na silenciosa periferia da cidade, à frente de um imponente palacete de pedra acinzentada, levemente rósea. Toda a comitiva parou em frente à longa fachada da casa. Esta tinha uma grande porta no centro, e duas torres, uma em cada extremidade, ornadas com enfeites de ferro em seus topos, e dois andares repletos de grandes janelas de caixilhos. Por trás da fachada requintada, estendiam-se para o fundo três alas – a leste e oeste, nas duas extremidades, e uma menor, saindo do centro do prédio - que davam ao prédio uma forma a de um "E".

Das outras carruagens daquele macabro cortejo desceram, além de pertences dos mesmos, vários homens e mulheres bonitos e refinados, vestidos na última moda: rendas e pregas, tecidos finos e jóias caras.

Tara, sabendo que o palacete já estaria preparado para ser ocupado bem antes da ruidosa chegada da comitiva de vampiros, decidiu não juntar-se à corte maldita de Aldric, e sim dirigir-se imediatamente para seus aposentos, localizados na ala leste do palacete, acima das cozinhas.

No caminho, porém, encontrou Cecilia vagando contemplativa pela nova morada.

Enquanto Tara era filha de Aldric, Cecilia por sua vez era filha de Tara. A pequena vampira veio correndo até Tara, seus longos cabelos loiros levemente prateados balançando com os movimentos de seu corpinho infantil.

-Mã! – disse, jogando-se em seus braços.

- Olá, Ceci... – a frase foi interrompida por um pigarro forçado, destinado a chamar-lhes a atenção.

- Desculpe-me interromper este tocante encontro, mas tenho ordens de não deixar você fugir dessa vez, Tara. – Era Gabriel Fortier, o braço direto de Aldric. Atraente, ligeiramente alto com uma pele de cor caramelo e cabelos castanhos pouco mais escuros, Gabriel veio andando elegantemente até as duas – E pretendo cumpri-las – disse, sorrindo sedutoramente.

- É mesmo, Gabe? Aah, então acho que realmente vou ter que ir, sabe...

- Aah, mas como é teimosa e encrenqueira! Vamos, deixe de lado as ironias, Tara – disse impaciente – você sabe que ele ficará bem... irritado se você não for. E isso não seria bom pra ninguém.

_ Principalmente pra você_ pensou Tara, indo atrás do vampiro mesmo assim - estava cansada demais até para envolver-se nesse tipo de intriga.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Era uma noite clara, e o ar quente do cemitério tinha um cheiro levemente adocicado pelas flores dos vasos mortuários, espalhadas pelas sepulturas mais recentes, ou pelos locais de descanso dos mais queridos.

Tara, surgindo num rumor de sedas vermelho-sangue, passou por um velho sepulcro de mármore, aonde há muito não havia mortos. Havia cansando-se do eterno rebuliço de escândalos e fofocas políticas da corte maldita que infestava o palacete, e resolvera dar um passeio pela noite agradável, para esticar seu elegante corpo meio - vivo.

Com quase meio milênio, a vampira aparentava uma mulher no começo da juventude - pequena e esbelta, os cabelos curtos e rebeldes de uma cor similar à cor de chocolate, com grandes olhos verde-âmbar fendidos como de felinos, Tara era bastante atraente.

Andava com uma graça silenciosa e confiante pelo meio das sepulturas – os monstros a quem deveria temer,pensava, eram os quais com quem ela convivia diariamente -, até pressentir que não estava mais em reconfortante solidão – movimentos estranhos, uma respiração acelerada, um cheiro que não estavam lá antes. Tara parou, e lentamente esgueirou-se para cima de um alto túmulo, aonde obteria uma melhor visão dos arredores.

A criatura que perturbava a paz dos mortos – e da vampira também - era uma jovem lobisomem, parada, provavelmente procurando seu jantar na forma de algum indigente que pensasse ser o cemitério um bom local para suas bêbadas sonecas. Aparentemente, não havia sentido os sinais da presença de Tara – deveria ser muito jovem, inexperiente.

O normal seria que Tara matasse a lupina: presos numa luta secular, da qual o motivo inicial ninguém mais sabia, tanto lupinos quanto vampiros sabiam que nas garras um do outro encontrariam apenas ódio, dor e morte.

Mas Tara sequer chegou a pensar nisso. Algo a impediu – um antigo laço, uma corrente de memórias, nem ela mesma sabia – de fazer-lhe qualquer mal. Tara não a matou.

Mortificada com seu próprio comportamento, andou até a jovem lobisomem que, apavorada, não se movia – percebera tardiamente a vampira muito mais forte, e agora buscava loucamente uma saída, sabendo que nem a fuga nem a luta seriam sua salvação - , e disse:

- Não vou te machucar.

A outra a olhou nos olhos, esperando algum tipo de piada de humor negro, um risinho irônico, um súbito ataque – qualquer coisa que remediasse aquela declaração tão absurda quanto a idéia de dia e noite compartilharem o tempo.

Tara porém não fez nada disso.

- Quero que você.. passe a caçar comigo.. – disse a vampira. Aquilo se tornava cada vez mais estranho para os dois lados, e a lobisomem continuava desconfiada, tensa como a corda de um arco.

-... O.K.?

Enquanto as duas percebiam e aceitavam aquela situação bizarra como algo que não era um sonho ou alucinação, tornavam-se mais confortáveis tanto com a idéia da aliança como o único desfecho razoável para aquele acontecimento desconcertante quanto com a presença uma da outra.

E começaram assim uma estranha amizade, crescida entre caçadas noturnas nos becos do submundo e aventuras nos subúrbios da cidade de Londres.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Tara encontrou a lobisomem num canto escuro, úmido e malcheiroso, próximo ao rio Tamisa e às obscuras casas de prostituição e jogos, na parte sul da cidade - a discriminada região de Southwark.

Lyra veio descendo uma viela suja, os cabelos castanhos muito claros sendo agitado pelo ar fétido, o nariz franzido em nojo. Parou tensa à frente de Tara, com uma expressão de absoluto desgosto.

-Por que é que você tinha que escolher justo um lugar tão fedorento pra agente se encontrar?! – perguntou, com a voz anasalada por estar respirando pela boca.

-Ah, bem, desculpe, eu me esqueci desses narizes sensíveis que vocês têm.. – disse a vampira, apertando de modo brincalhão o nariz da outra, que era levemente, ligeiramente mais parecido com o focinho de um animal que o seu próprio nariz.

Os lobisomens, ao contrário dos vampiros, que têm poucas diferenças aparentes para com os humanos – a palidez, os olhos fendidos, e sempre um ar meio sobrenatural e macabro, coisas que quase nunca são percebidas quando não é desejado que sejam -, ostentam geralmente características bastante reconhecíveis, que delatam sua condição sobrenatural. Embora quando muito jovens tenham apenas uma aparência levemente mais ferina e rude do que o normal, enquanto vão ficando mais velhos e mais fortes os lobisomens vão incorporando características cada vez mais próximas às dos lobos – orelhas, caudas, garras -, além de outras próprias mesmo dos lupinos – maior estatura, corpo mais forte e resistente. Lyra, ainda jovem, parecia muito com um humano normal, exceto por uma leve sugestão animalesca em suas feições, e pequenas orelhas peludas, cuidadosamente escondidas pelos cabelos trançados e presos.

-Tá, tá, droga, só vamos embora logo! – respondeu a lobisomem, encabulada, empurrando a mão de Tara para longe de seu rosto.

- Haha! Mas que mau humor, peludinha – disse Tara, com um sorriso bem-humorado, enquanto virava à esquina, pegando uma rua paralela ao Rio Tamisa.

As duas continuaram na rua, passando pelas arenas de lutas de touros e ursos, e então andaram pela cidade até chegar à ponte de Londres. Passando pelo portão sul da ponte, viram o lembrete da dureza da justiça elisabetana: as cabeças dos prisioneiros executados estavam expostas ali como um funesto aviso.

- Tsc, tanto sangue desperdiçado.. eu faria um uso bem melhor desses aí do que transforma-los em enfeite.. – disse a vampira, balançando a cabeça num gesto de desaprovação.

Lyra olhou para as cabeças sujas e apodrecidas dos indigentes, e fez uma careta de nojo.

- Tem razão – retorquiu Tara – acho que eles estão melhores aí... – e as duas subiram pela ponte, andando calmamente em direção à área mais ao norte de Londres, mais rica e refinada, procurando com o olhar a caça daquela noite.

Era uma noite fria e úmida, e o vento penetrava pelas roupas das duas. Devido ao clima ruim, parecia haver uma séria carência de andarilhos noturnos descuidados que pudessem servir aos propósitos da lobisomem e da vampira, de modo que elas continuaram subindo na direção de Shoreditch, a região aonde se encontrava a mansão dos vampiros, distraidamente conversando sobre amenidades.

Tara, cansada e entediada com a calmaria da noite, estava prestes a desistir e se despedir da lobisomem, se contentando com uma garrafa de sangue no palacete aquecido, quando sentiu uma presença inusitada – e, com certeza, indesejada.

Gabriel Fortier virava a esquina à frente com passos atraentes e despreocupados, até que pareceu notar as duas, e, surpreso, aproximou-se.

- Ei, Tara, que é isso, andando por aí com uma lobisomenzinha?

Tara sabia, tinha certeza de que Fortier, por mais que gostasse da vida noturna da cidade – e, popular com as mulheres tanto vampiras quanto humanas, ele gostava -, ele não tinha nenhum motivo ou justificativa para estar andando àquela hora, sozinho, pelas ruas desertas. Agarrou Lyra pela nuca com um movimento rápido e violento, ao qual a lobisomem, paralisada pelo súbito aparecimento do vampiro e pelo perigo por este representado, não pôde reagir.

- Maldito você, Gabriel! Eu tinha conseguido me disfarçar e trazê-la pacificamente até aqui, sem ela descobrir, nem suspeitar de nada, e daí vem você e acaba com a minha diversão! Maldito! – disse, brava e estabanada balançando a lobisomem, que tentava soltar-se do seu forte aperto, de um lado para o outro como se a mostrasse para o outro.

- Sabe o QUÃO difícil é achar uma lobisomem novinha e inocente assim, sozinha, sem um mestre, vagando na rua?! SABE?! - Tara estava cara a cara com o vampiro, e ostentava um ar imponente mesmo frente ao outro, muito mais alto.

- Táa, táa – disse o vampiro, pondo as mãos nos ombros da outra de modo acalma-la – desculpa, eu não sabia...

-É, e o que você vai fazer agora para compensar, hein? - disse, levantando uma sobrancelha com uma expressão mal-humorada.

O vampiro deu um meio sorriso que intencionalmente deixava entrever suas intenções depravadas, aproximou-se de Tara e segurou de leve o queixo da vampira.

- Acho que eu posso pensar em algo...

Tara sorriu, satisfeita. Nutria sentimentos muito contraditórios pelo outro vampiro. Muitas vezes sentia-se bastante atraída por ele, e vice-versa, e os dois mantinham um caso composto pelos momentos em que a raiva e rebeldia de Tara para com seu pai e a servidão de Fortier para com o mesmo não estavam em completo conflito, e os dois não estavam em meio a infinitas ironias e implicâncias. Porém, também odiava Fortier pela dissimulada subserviência, que considerava degradante, e seu espírito bajulador e interesseiro, que a decepcionavam – o fato de Gabriel submeter-se a Aldric apesar de toda a sua inteligência e força a enojava.

Isso só levava-a a reforçar sua conclusão: tudo à sua volta, até mesmo seus parceiros e amantes, a prendiam àquela prisão na qual havia sido confinada por seu pai e mestre.

Neste momento, porém, conformou-se em ter se livrado da situação desagradável, e ter arranjado algo a fazer nesta noite.

- Mas, então, o que vai fazer com essa coisinha peluda? – ele falou, com um gesto da mão na direção de Lyra, sua voz despertando a vampira de suas conjecturas.

A lobisomem arrepiou-se e começou a se agitar sob o aperto de Tara, rosnando e tentando libertar-se.

-Hum, eu... Bem, eu poderia pensar em muitos modos para me divertir com ela, mas Cecilia tem me pedido um novo brinquedo. Acho que ela vai apreciar um bichinho de estimação, concorda?

- Parece uma boa idéia. Mas, se ela se cansar, os adultos poderiam muito bem aproveitar o espólio do brinquedo – disse, um brilho sádico passando por seus olhos – Não acha que vai ter que amarrá-la? Quer dizer, eu imagino que Cecilia já seja bastante forte, mas eu não arriscaria minha cria com um lobisomem...

- Sim, acho que é melhor prendê-la – olhou para a lobisomem que a lançava um olhar ultrajado. Segurou seu pescoço com as duas mãos, murmurou alguma coisa, e uma brilhante corrente de sangue surgiu em volta do pescoço de Lyra.

A lobisomem estranhou que com apenas aquela fina linha de sangue, não mais grossa que a corrente de pequenas pérolas negras que segurava crucifixo de prata adornando o pescoço de Tara, parecesse proteção suficiente aos dois vampiros que andavam dois ou três passos à sua frente, conversando descontraidamente. Achando-se não vigiada, e solta, resolveu tirar vantagem do pouco caso dos vampiros e virou-se para fugir, agradecendo a extrema sorte que estava tendo.

Quando dava o primeiro passo em direção à sua suposta liberdade, Lyra caiu no chão com um baque surdo, enrolando-se em volta de si mesma, tremendo. Sentia como se seu pescoço estivesse sendo esmagado pelas mãos impiedosas de um gigante de rocha.

- Ah! Parece que ela não sabia dos efeitos da coleira! – disse Gabriel, com um ar supreso – Mas como é ingênua! Olha, se você se afastar muito do possuidor da coleira, isso vai acontecer.

- O mesmo acontece se você tentar me machucar – continuou Tara.

Assustada e com o pescoço dolorido, Lyra conformou-se que teria de seguir os dois vampiros diretamente para o tão temido palacete, e esperar que a sorte lhe sorrisse um sorriso sincero desta vez.


End file.
